


conversazioni notturne

by harrysapples



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysapples/pseuds/harrysapples
Summary: “Credi davvero che usciremo vivi da questa storia? Che vinceremo questa guerra, o come cavolo la vogliamo chiamare?”
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 5





	conversazioni notturne

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ravendor_Neera for the beta work and the words of encouragement <3  
> This is my very first fic! It's written in italian, because I honestly find it easier to write in my native language, so I understand if it's not accessible to everyone!  
> I hope you like it!

“Credi davvero che usciremo vivi da questa storia? Che vinceremo questa guerra, o come cavolo la vogliamo chiamare?”  
  
A sentire quelle parole, Remus si voltò verso l’altro ragazzo, disteso con lui sul letto matrimoniale che dominava la piccola camera da letto; all’interno di un ancora più minuscolo appartamento nel cuore della Londra babbana. Fuori era buio, ma le luci notturne filtravano comunque dalle persiane e si riflettono sugli zigomi affilati e sul profilo aristocratico di Sirius, che, voltatosi, lo fissava coi suoi occhi pallidi, lucidi per la stanchezza e per l’alcool. Si erano accasciati entrambi sul letto, ancora vestiti e troppo esausti per fare altro, con ancora le bottiglie in mano, e se le ultime gocce di birra si erano versate sulle lenzuola o sulla sempre presente montagna di vestiti sporchi al lato del letto, quello era un problema di cui si sarebbero occupati la mattina dopo. Erano appena tornati da una notte brava; passata a bere con James e Peter, e nel delirio e nell’euforia generale, James disse all’improvviso che aveva intenzione di sposare Lily, che non gli importava se non avevano ancora compiuto vent’anni, se lui era rimasto orfano da poco e non aveva idea di cosa fare nella vita: lui era sicuro al cento per cento che avrebbe sposato Lily Evans, cascasse il mondo per la barba di Merlino! Ovviamente si erano messi tutti a ridere e lo avevano preso in giro. Cosa cavolo gli passava per la testa? Lui e Lily stavano assieme da nemmeno un anno; erano appena usciti da scuola e avevano ben altro di cui preoccuparsi al momento. Avevano carriere a cui pensare, un futuro da costruire con le proprie mani e, cosa più importante di tutte, tutti quanti stavano per entrare a far parte di un gruppo di resistenza armata che li avrebbe visti, nel giro di pochi mesi, combattere contro i loro ex compagni di scuola, come se le scorribande e le marachelle adolescenziali non avessero mai avuto fine e si fossero semplicemente spostate nel mondo degli adulti, per le strade dell’Inghilterra magica. James si era messo a ridere anche lui, inebriato e imbarazzato allo stesso tempo, mentre Sirius gli dava del coglione e Peter ordinava un altro giro per tutti, che questa volta avrebbe offerto lui.  
Remus rimase immobile, soppesando le parole e pensando a cosa dire, nonostante si sentisse la testa e le membra pesanti. Per un attimo ebbe come l’impressione che tutto il suo peso si stesse dirigendo verso il basso, come se il letto si fosse improvvisamente piegato su sé stesso e lo stesse per risucchiare verso di sé, trascinandolo in un abisso immaginario.  
Che cosa avrebbe potuto dire? In fin dei conti; lui non poteva prevedere ciò che sarebbe accaduto (non era mai stato bravo in Divinazione) e le prospettive erano tutt’altro che rosee. Viveva con Sirius perché non aveva un altro posto dove andare e non poteva permettersi di vivere da solo; passava da un lavoro sottopagato all’altro, nella speranza di riuscire a trovare un impiego decente senza rischiare di farsi scoprire per quello che realmente era, un licantropo. Non era servito a nulla passare notti insonni a studiare e a ottenere voti eccellenti in tutti i suoi M. A. G. O., le frequenti assenze e le mille giustificazioni sul suo stato cagionevole di salute inevitabilmente facevano insospettire i suoi datori di lavoro e questi, senza inventarsi troppe scuse, lo lasciavano sempre sul lastrico. Più passavano i mesi e meno fiducia aveva nel futuro che lo attendeva là fuori. Cresceva sempre più in lui il risentimento e l’invidia nei confronti dei suoi amici di sempre, che mai sembravano scoraggiarsi e affrontavano la vita a muso duro; tanto la loro, di vita, era facile in confronto alla sua. Quando, mesi prima, Silente li aveva avvicinati, per chiedergli se volessero unirsi all’Ordine della Fenice, avevano accettato tutti e quattro, consapevoli che quella era l’unica via per assicurarsi un futuro più sicuro, per costruire una società migliore per loro stessi e per gli altri. Ma era veramente così? Nel momento in cui avevano accettato, il professore lo aveva preso in disparte, e gli aveva detto di aver bisogno soprattutto di lui; che la sua partecipazione sarebbe stata di vitale importanza e che il suo aiuto sarebbe stato ricompensato. Ancora una volta il vecchio mago gli stava dando una possibilità per rendersi utile e dimostrare le sue capacità, ma questa volta Remus aveva paura. Aveva paura perché non sapeva cosa aspettarsi, non sapeva come si sarebbero sviluppati gli eventi e non poteva prevedere che cosa sarebbe successo a lui e agli altri. Sempre più persone scomparivano, soprattutto maghi nati da famiglie babbane; il clima generale si faceva sempre più ostile e loro si stavano per immischiare in qualcosa che era palesemente più grande di loro.  
Remus sbatté le palpebre una, due volte prima di sussurrare un roco:  
-“Lo spero … Non che ci siano chissà quali alternative, no?”  
Poi distolse lo sguardo da Sirius, voltandosi a fissare il soffitto, mentre faceva girare tra le mani la bottiglia di vetro, ormai vuota e diventata calda. Dall’altro lato del letto sentì uno sbuffo, come se Sirius stesse trattenendo una risatina, e sussultò nel sentire l’altro tirargli un lieve calcio sulla gamba, a mo’ di buffetto affettuoso.

-“Come siamo positivi! Vedo che come al solito non riesci proprio ad avere un po’ di fiducia.”  
Rispose Sirius con tono beffardo, girandosi sulla schiena e tracannando gli ultimi sorsi di birra.  
-“Non che mi possa aspettare chissà quale entusiasmo da te, eh Lunastorta?”.

-“Guarda che non mi convinci a furia di tirarmi dei calci!”  
Rispose a tono Remus, spingendo via la gamba e voltandosi di nuovo verso il suo coinquilino.  
-“Soprattutto se mi tiri dei calci con addosso quei tuoi stivali luridi.”  
Nel sentire queste parole, Sirius scoppiò a ridere, una risata rauca e simile a un latrato, e si sfilò gli stivali senza fare troppe storie.  
-“Rompipalle,”; gli disse lui con tono leggero. “Sempre a rimproverarmi, manco fossimo ancora a scuola e tu fossi ancora un prefetto che mi sta addosso”.

Remus lo guardò per un istante. Ammirò la linea dritta del suo naso, le lunghe ciglia nere che si aprivano come ventagli sulle sue guance e la curva invitante del suo collo bianco. Poi si riprese e si mise a sedere sul letto. -“Lo sai benissimo che io sono fatto così, Felpato… Inoltre non è che stiamo, che ne so, organizzando uno scherzo nei confronti di qualche Tassorosso sprovveduto, no? Questa è roba seria, quindi non vedo come potrei essere più positivo del solito, caro mio,” borbottò mesto, senza troppi giri di parole. “Se non volevi deprimerti per colpa mia, non dovevi tirare in ballo certi argomenti”. 

Sirius lo fissò per un attimo col suo sguardo penetrante, che quasi lo mise a disagio.  
-“Volevo solo sentire il tuo parere su tutta questa faccenda,” disse infine fingendo noncuranza. “Magari volevo solo essere rassicurato, per una volta tanto.”

-“Rassicurato? Tu? Sirius Black che ha bisogno di rassicurazioni! Buona questa!”  
Rispose sorridendo Remus, ma mentre parlava, si chiese se effettivamente non avrebbe potuto, o addirittura dovuto, dirgli qualcosa di più, rincuorare davvero che sì, da tutta quella faccenda ne sarebbero usciti non solo vivi, ma anche vincitori, che avrebbero finalmente liberato il mondo magico dalla minaccia che era Voldemort e che tutti, lui compreso, si sarebbero costruiti un futuro migliore di quello che gli si aspettava ora. Avrebbe voluto dire quello e molto altro, che non doveva avere paura di niente lui, che Sirius non rischiava nulla (menzogne ovviamente, perché se c’era qualcuno di davvero coinvolto nella guerra, non solo a livello morale, ma anche personale, quello era proprio Sirius); che avrebbe dato la vita piuttosto che vederlo in pericolo, ma nel momento stesso in cui i suoi occhi si fissarono su quelli grigi dell’altro, le parole gli morirono in gola e si limitò a sorridergli, sussurrando semplicemente di non preoccuparsi. Ma non ne era convinto nemmeno lui, no, non ne era convinto per niente.


End file.
